How Mark and Princess Got Together!
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: I think the title says it all. WARNING - adult themes.


'Three in the morning,' Princess sighed, tossing the covers and going to her window.

She'd woken to the sound of an engine zipping up their combined driveway. Once again Jason managed to blackmail Mark into being his wing man for a rare night out. Princess knew it meant the Condor wanted to get the Eagle drunk and in bed with a pretty woman so he could do the same. It provided Jason with an alibi and Chief Anderson unable to suspend two members of G-force for dereliction of duty.

_That,_ Princess listened carefully, instantly on alert, _isn't Mark's car. I don't know why the pair of them drove when Jason planned to drink. They both know what ends up happening. It's not like Jason to bring a woman back to his caravan. He usually spends the night with his lady friend and arrives back here in the morning. I wonder who it could be. Maybe I'd better go and check it out._

The ISO owned several hectares of land surrounding the small private airstrip. The property hid their vehicles and gave each team member a place to live. Mark converted the administration shack into a one bedroom home. Jason parked his caravan at the very edge of the property as far away from the rest of the team as possible. Tiny built a cottage overlooking the water. It left the small house facing the main road and access laneway for Princess and Keyop to share.

Looking out of her attic bedroom window, the quarter moon didn't give enough light for the Swan to distinguish the colour of the car turning into the kilometre long driveway. Narrowing her eyes, Princess noted the modern shape and realised it couldn't be the Commander's car. In the front and only seat, hair blowing in the gentle breeze, Mark sat beside a woman.

A frown appeared on Princess's brow. Quickly dressing in her off duty uniform, she headed out the back door and cross country. Able to see Mark's home from the second bedroom's window the Swan didn't care to wake Keyop. He'd ask too many questions, most revolving around her interest in the Commanders nocturnal activities. Aware the older boys on the team regularly needed to expel their pent up testosterone, they relied on a series of one night stands to satisfy their desires. Most girls got annoyed at the sudden departures and being stood up so the male members of the team gave up on the idea of permanent girlfriends until this infernal war ended.

Princess could count on one hand, minus a couple of fingers her sexual encounters. She's lost her virginity at sixteen to the brother of a friend. They'd slept together three times when Princess realised she'd satisfied her curiosity. Older, Paul taught her a lot about her own body and how to please a man. Both understood the encounters to be a rite of passage and not an ongoing love affair. At the time her brothers consider their teenaged sibling not mature enough to join in their activities. Besides which, she'd only begun to realise her true feelings after the team became active.

Arriving at the shack before the low slung sports car, she hid in the undergrowth beside the front door. Pulling up, Princess observed the woman as the vehicle tripped a sensor light. Hazel eyes set in a heart shaped face even she had to admit Mark chose a beautiful looking companion.

'Thanks for the lift home,' Mark slurred, stumbling out of the passenger's side.

Stretching his white denim over his groin as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans, the woman's gaze narrowed to that part of his anatomy. Princess wanted to snicker. It seemed the Commander hadn't risen to the occasion. Her charms failing to arouse Mark's libido, the woman pouted.

'Aren't you going to invite me in,' the brunette simpered with a flirtatious wink. Her hazel gaze drinking in the male form before her, Mark pulled out his keys. He seemed in a hurry to escape her presence.

_You're too obvious_, Princess hide her smile, _for Mark. He prefers his woman subtle. If you lay off the innuendo a little, you'd get the reaction you want._

'My girlfriend wouldn't be too happy,' Mark managed to look ashamed at the untruthful answer spilling out his mouth. Scratching his head in a typical mannerism, he couldn't understand how he'd gotten into this situation.

'Girlfriend?' the brunette asked with a decidedly irritated tone. 'You have a girlfriend?'

'Yeh,' he had the tenacity to look completely embarrassed at the outright lie, 'and she's kind of possessive.'

Trying to hide her laughter, Princess used her skills to sneak around the back of Mark's shack. Smiling devilishly, she decided to play to her Commanders assertions. It had nothing to do with getting him out of this situation and everything to do with her unrequited feeling. Maybe this might work in her favour. Opening the rear door, the Swan closed it quietly. Steeling into the small house's single bedroom, she exited making as much noise as possible. The brunette would know someone inhabited the small home.

'Mark,' she called in a sickly sweet voice through the closed door, 'is that you Honey?'

'Princess,' he sounded surprised, no more than that, shocked at the voice issuing from the interior of his house.

Managing to extract the keys from his pocket in a hurry, the Commander fumbled with the lock. Deciding to give him a hand, Princess opened the door from the inside. Falling through the opening Mark literally tumbled into her out stretched arms. The astonished expression on his face forced a delighted giggle from the Swan.

'You call her Princess,' the brunette stammered, hostility openly shooting from her hazel eyes. Looking her competition over, she wondered what the man saw in this waif of a girl.

'Yeh,' Mark couldn't seem to draw away from the amazing pair of green eyes twinkling up at him. Straitening, he felt parts of his anatomy stir in response to the beauty in his embrace. He knew he shouldn't be able to get, let alone sustain an erection with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed tonight. With his inhibitions lowered, Mark couldn't stop the desire heating his blood, desire he usually managed to keep behind a solid wall in his mind. The words tumbled out of his mouth, 'she's my Princess.'

'Thank you,' Princess purred, continuing to gaze into Mark's astounded expression. The brunette couldn't be sure if the girl spoke to her or the man in her embrace. Princess slightly turned her head to address the woman, 'for bringing my boyfriend home. When his brother's take him out for the night, anything can happen. Well,' placing an arm around the confused man's waist, she prepared to close the shacks front door, 'good bye.'

'That,' Mark said, accompanied by a sexy smirk as the door slammed, 'wasn't very nice.'

'Maybe,' Princess returned, wrinkling her nose, 'I don't feel every nice now I have you to myself and at my mercy.' Utter astonishment met her comment. Shaking her head, Princess realised the level of her commander's inebriated state if her let her get away with the blatant flirtation. 'Come on Mark let's get you into the shower,' she offered softly, trying to calm the situation and her ragging need.

Attempting to get him moving, the Eagle didn't want to play the game. Planting his feet, Mark refused to let the woman in his embrace go. Something shifted and changed between them with the suggestive exchange. Ice blue eyes examined Princess's intent. Enjoying the sensation of holding her in his arms, Mark lent down and took her lips in a searing kiss.

'Now that's an offer I can't refuse,' he teased, beginning to pull her towards the bedroom.

'You smell like a brewery,' Princess stated, wondering what got into her friend. He'd never let his professional guard down like this. Suspecting Mark returned her feelings and getting a personal demonstration proved too much for the Swan the handle.

'That's because,' Mark stumbled, finding himself clinging to the only stable object in the room, 'Jason managed to find every open bar in the city.'

'That sounds like Jason,' Princess muttered under her breath_. If I can just get him into the shower and bed, he'll sleep this off and feel very embarrassed in the morning, if he remembers._ 'I suppose,' she added, 'he left you stranded and went off with a blond.'

'Yeh,' Mark felt the world suddenly shift on its axis, 'in my car.'

Somehow they'd made it to their intended destination. Leaning heavily on the sink, Mark waited until the revolving ceased. Even then he felt heavy limbed and uncoordinated. Unable to direct his movements, delicate hands helped him strip. Loving the sensation, he stood still and enjoyed it.

Swallowing hard, he didn't say a word as soft fingers brushed along his abdomen, chest and arms before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Feeling the gentle sensation as his buckle, button and zipper came undone, parts of his anatomy strung to life, straining their confining material. Mark had to control his raging hormones at the sensation of denim slipping down his legs. Finally, soft, gentle movements released his raging hard on from his underwear.

'Princess,' Mark moaned, eyes closed against the horror he suspected in his innocent team mates expression. She accidentally brushed against his groin as she removed his shoes and socks.

'You're certainly a big boy,' she commented with a hint of desire in her tone. Not one of her movements had been unintentional. Using the opportunity, she'd finally allowed her desire free reign. _I might never get another opportunity to admire him from this range, _Princess's mind justified her observation.

Shocked, Mark glanced down into a face carefully examining his attributes. He couldn't help asking, 'like what you see, Princess?'

'What's not to like,' she commented easily, finally standing up.

She'd been tempted to lean slightly forward. Her lips, centimetres from his engorged shaft, it would have been easy to kiss the tip. Princess had to stop her hand reaching out to take him in her palm and stroke him into oblivion. _If I don't stop this_, she considered, _it's going to spiral out of control and both of us will regret it in the morning._

'In you go,' Princess shoved him against the wall of the shower stall for support determined to put an end to their encounter, 'while I find some analgesia and a glass of water. You're going to have one major headache in the morning.'

Returning a few minutes later, Princess found he hadn't moved. Opening the door she turned off the hot water. He groaned but still didn't move, not even the most upstanding part as the cold water slued off his naked body.

'There's only one thing,' Mark commented, watching Princess under his long lashes, 'that will solve this problem.'

'I'll bet,' Princess couldn't help the chuckle escaping, or her glance at his male anatomy. 'Let me help you with that.'

Still unable to negotiate his way around his home, Mark wished the world would stop spinning for a few minutes so he could take up the offer in her eyes. Forcing the pills and glass into his hand, Princess made him take the medication. Towelling her Commander dry, she led Mark to his bed. Flopping down face first onto the soft mattress, he moaned as firm hands began to knead his shoulders. The faint aroma of lavender and patchouli infused the air.

'Princess,' Mark whimpered as the delightful sensation finally hit his brain, 'whatever you're doing, don't stop.'

'Do you like my hands massaging you?' she asked in a sultry tone. Grunting in pleasure, she worked her way down his back. 'This should help relieve your hangover.'

'More please,' he begged.

Unable to stop herself, Princess felt desire pooling in all her erogenous zones. Heat travelled to her groin, causing a need to explode in a drenching wetness. Unable to stop touching the man she'd secretly been in love with for the last three years, her hand slipped to his buttocks. Long gentle strokes played with his inner thighs, teasing his legs open. Able to see his slight movements causing friction with the bed, her mouth went dry. She like to provide the resistance.

'Turn over,' she demanded in a voice thick with desire.

Complying immediately, Princess noticed the changes her ministrations brought. If she'd though Mark's erection big before, it swelled further. Unable to stop herself, the Swan shifted away and removed her clothing quickly. Climbing back onto the bed, Princess settled over Mark's engorged pelvis, drawing yet another pleasurable moan from him. Reapplying oil to her hands, she warmed it between her palms, placing one on each shoulder. Long, subtle fingers started to work their magic as her open thighs allowed the tip of Mark's erection to stroke the bundle of nerves sending pleasure signal to Princess brain.

Before long their cries of pleasure became gasps of desperation. The foreplay no longer enough, Princess lowered her mouth to a male nipple begging to be suckered and tormented. Unable to fight the sensations, Mark tried to return the favour.

'This is my show,' Princess growled.

Taking his hand, she forced them above his head. Using her discarded t-shirt she tied them to the bedhead. Normally Mark would have broken the bonds easily. In his inebriated state, she knew he didn't stand a chance. Allowing the man a crumb, she dangled a creamy globe before his mouth.

Understanding, Mark's mouth reached up and latched onto the breast. Between the massage and medication, some of his reasoning returned. Allowing his tongue to swirl around the darkened skin, he sucked hard. Rewarded with a cry of pure pleasure, he found himself getting even harder. Turning his face, Mark rewarded the other breast with the same treatment.

'I need you inside me now,' Princess almost cried.

Repositioning herself, she allowed a shallow entry, sinking onto Mark centimetre by delicious centimetre. As she increased their depth of their intimate connection, she felt her muscles stretching to accommodate him. Taking her time, breathing regard, she finally felt complete.

Using only her pelvis, Princess began to move slowly off. Plunging back, she felt a sublime fullness. Unable to continue worshiping her breasts, Mark's mouth let go to moan in pleasure. A few more strokes and he couldn't stand it anymore. Finding the strength from some deep hidden well, he broke her bonds. Flipping them over, he set up a different rhythm.

His body covering Princess's, Mark laced their fingers. His mouth took hers in a searing, passion filled kiss. Tongue's wared, imitating the actions of the rest of their bodies. Together they danced to a primitive beat.

'Mark,' Princess broke the kiss long enough to scream her pleasure.

Seconds behind her but no less affected, Mark cried out. He continued to move inside his lover while they both experienced the aftershocks. Unable to move, the rapid expenditure of energy left them sweat drenched, breathless and exhausted. Finding the energy, Mark rolled them onto their side, still entwined.

'Mark,' Princess questioned a few minutes later.

'Go to sleep, Princess,' he offered, 'we'll talk about it in the morning.'

'I have to know,' she bit her lip, 'where we go from here.'

'Nowhere,' hesitating just a moment, Mark smiled, 'I like you just where you are. I've waited a long time for this to happen and I'm not about to give you up.'


End file.
